What In The World? Real Life 101
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: A girl travels to a different dimension to do a task for the DM. OCxRyou
1. WTH?

Me: NEW STORY! YES!

Yugi: SHE DON'T OWN UZ!

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 PPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

Thinking= /blah/-main character /blah/- other  
Talking= "blah"  
Author= *blah*  
ok got it? Good. Let's hit this!  
She was rounding a corner when she passed a circus. She sadly sighed and a tear fell from her eye as she remembered how cruel real life is. If Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh were real, she would be happy, it will never happen though.  
As she turned to walk away, the magician who had purple hair and green eyes said "You there, come here"  
She stupidly pointed at herself and he nodded. She looked around, the children were gone.  
"I'm gonna show you my most secret skill. I can send people to any dimension they want. Here, take this candy." the magician stated lazily.  
She stared at him and popped the candy in her mouth.  
"Don't swallow, now close your eyes." he said excited now.  
He started chanting in ancient Egyptian. All of a sudden...  
"Now open and swallow."  
She swallowed and opened her eyes. In front of her was the Dark Magician. She gasped and looked at herself. They were both in anime form! Around her, boxes lay scattered and a mirror stood beside her. She faced it and gasped. She had a total new appearance. Her hair was a chocolate brown, it jutted down in every direction. Her eyes were a light blue. Her skin was slightly tan and her form slim.  
"You reminded me of my apprentice Mana, so I brought you here. If you want to go back to your world, the man who killed me reincarnation must ask to marry you. I owe him. He loved Mana... one of the priest killed his family and town, so I don't blame him one bit. Please do it." the magician explained.  
"I will, hopefully I'll find him..." she stared at the mirror.  
But she already knew who to look for.  
Suddenly, Dark Magician's eyes glowed.  
~The man is here within your heart.~  
~He is the one in which you'll never part~  
~But a test or change will truly stick~  
~Which destiny will this mortal pick?~  
there was a long and awkward silence.  
"Did I tell you that you have 15 minutes before you're late for school?" he casually said.  
"Oh crap!"  
She bolted her uniform on and grabbed her bag. She didn't see as she ran out. But the room in front read:  
ROOM 601 RYOU BAKURA  
As she skidded out and ran in a random direction, she tripped on a root of a tree and rolled in mid-air and landed on someone. She was sitting on something warm she looked down and had an anime reaction. Her privates were on the FACE of a boy. She slid down and turned red.  
"I'm sooo sorry!"  
"Ummm, to tell the truth, it wasn't unpleasant..."  
She looked up to call him a pervert when she saw who it was. He had doe shaped brown eyes and snow white hair. His face was flushed and he had a groggy smile on his face.  
"Sooo... I'm Ryou Bakura. You are?"  
/Think of a fake name! Think of a fake name!/  
"I'm Tenshi Kawasaki."  
"Doesn't Tenshi mean angel?" he asked.  
"yeah"  
He shrugged and said "well, I guess your the new girl. I'll show you to our school."  
They walk all the way down to Domino High. Throughout the walk, Ryou was blushing and looking down at her. She smiled. They entered the office building to see .  
"New student Bakura?" she dully stated.  
"Yeah, her name is Tenshi Kawasaki."  
"Hello... Pleasure to meet your aquintance." she bowed respectfully down, and showed a little more interest.  
"A good egg. Well, Ryou is the best student right now, soooo he'll have some competition?"  
(giggle)"Maybe Ma'am."  
Ryou rolled his eyes and grabbed the schedule. He smiled in delight, and grabbed her hand and ran out.  
"We have 6 classes together! Only choir before lunch I don't have with you. You'll have Anzu though." /Man I hate her/  
"rReally? That's great Ryou-kun! And why do people call you Bakura?"  
"Umm, I'm not sure really."  
They went to first period together, which was Tenshi's least favorite subject ever. DANCE...  
"Ok, I am . We have a new student named Tenshi Kawasaki. Any questions?"  
Random kid: "do you like someone?"  
"umm... Ummm... Yeah... Maybe..."  
Everyone giggled as put them in order. She assigned everyone a song to dance to. Tenshi had World is Mine by Miku Hatsune. Ryou had Caramelldansen.  
"We have to sing it too..."  
"Hey Ryou, umm we are dancing to these?"  
"Yeah."  
Class ended when suddenly, a tan hand grabbed her and Ryou and a short midget dude glomed Ryou and a blond poof head and brunette started making out. Did I mention that the blond and brunette were both guys?  
"Hey, I'm Malik Ishtar. I'm Ryou's best friend. Did I mention he never kissed a girl or seen a girls underwear!" the tan said.  
"FYI Malik, I did see a girls underwear today! Her *censored* was actually on my face." Ryou complained.  
Malik looked at Tenshi and laughed.  
"Dude, she's way outta your league! She couldn't have showed that to ya!" he laughed some more.  
"Actually, I fell on his face." she said blushing.  
Malik laughed even harder. A rod came out of his bag and Tenshi picked it up.  
"Hey! Give that back!"  
She handed it to him. She already knew about the millenium items. And their yamis. Suddenly the tri colored boy stood up and smiled at her.  
"You're Yugi Motou!" she exclaimed.  
"Yeah, everyone knows me." he smiled then hugged her waist. She smiled and looked at Ryou.  
"Next period?"  
"Sure"  
time skip to 3 period choir...  
"I am Miss Weling. And this is Tenshi Kawasaki."  
She sat down by a brunette girl.  
"My name is Anzu Mizaki."  
"h... Hi."  
"Ok, let's see the skills of our new student. Tenshi, come up."  
Tenshi smiled and ran up. She breathed and sang a lullaby her mother sang to her. The class stared open mouthed.  
"We have a new class best!" the teacher excitedly exclaimed.  
Anzu yelled, "WHAT!"  
~Lunch~  
Ryou waved at Tenshi and she ran to him and glomped him.  
"Best day ever..." Ryou said dreamily.  
"Come on Bakura!" Malik yelled.  
While Tenshi was jumping up and down holding onto Ryou's arm, and told how she bashed Anzu, they walked to a small round table by the window.  
"How many people sit here?"  
"It used to be only me and Malik, but you can join, or you can sit with Yugi and his friends." Ryou had a trace of bitterness at the end. Tenshi put her head to the side. Ryou looked down and smiled at her. /As long as your here Tenshi, I'm happy/  
7 period... 5 minutes before release.  
"And Ryou, your partner is Tenshi for the baby care program." Ms Arring the health teacher said.  
Ryou blushed as he picked up the bag they were supposed to bring to class in perfect condition in a week. /where does the milk go? Where does it "go"?/  
As Ryou walked with Tenshi back home, the blond that was kissing the brunette earlier ran up to them.  
"Oh hi! My name is Joey Wheeler. You're Tenshi right?"  
"Umm yeah." she said awkwardly. Joey looked different. His hair was longer and his eyes were twinkling with love and compassion! What is going on? Everybody is either different or gay!

AND CUT!

Me: What will happen? Not sure.

Ryou: If you review I'll send you a cup of tea!

Bakura: Or his stash of cream puffs.

Ryou: 'Kura, touch 'em and you die.

Bakura runs.

Me: REVIEW!


	2. Love Triangle

Me: I'm gonna get killed, but Miko Hayashi gets the first cream puff! Mairorah gets the second! Also thank you to Miko Hayashi for some great ideas! Now Bakura, concerning cream puffs...  
Bakura: there is still 8 left. She doesn't own YuGiOh. And Ryou's cream puffs.  
Ryou: What about cream puffs?  
Bakura hides box  
Bakura: Nothing at all...  
10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 PIZZA!  
Tenshi was about to go in her room, when she was wanked onto a wall. Something was behind her, someone warm.  
"umm... Well..."  
Suddenly she was let go and turned her around. She saw a blushing Ryou and smiled. He blushed deeper.  
"I... I just wanted to say bye..."  
"Well bye then."  
She made a move to turn, then turned back and kissed his cheek. He stared lustfilly after her.  
"Whew. This will be easier than I thought. But what is the pathway?"  
She walked around the apartment and fixed her stuff. She lay on her bed exhausted, when her phone rang.  
"Moshi moshi, Tenshi Kawasaki residence. Nya~"  
"Hey it's Ryou. Can you come over?"  
"Sure"  
She jumped out of her bed and darted into Ryou's apartment. He was playing with his millenium ring.  
"I want you to meet my yami. He promises, that he won't rape you, right Bakura?"  
Suddenly the ring glowed and "bunny ears" appeared on Ryou's head. His eyes narrowed and darkened.  
"Yes hikari, no raping." Bakura laughed. He turned to Tenshi and the next thing she knows, he was on top of her. He gently stroked her face. He also said something, but she couldn't hear what he said. Suddenly the ring glowed and Ryou took control.  
"He was nicer than he usually wa-! Oh, that's why."  
Bakura's soul room  
"Hikari, she is the reincarnation of Mana, my lover. You know that you will ask to marry her in 4 years. Got it Ry?"  
Ryou's mindlink: YES! GOD!  
Bakura smirked. After 5000 years, finally...  
Back in the "real" world  
Ryou smiled about something and straddeled Tenshi's waist. She gasped. Ryou then stuck something in her shirt and put half of it in her skirt. He climbed off of her and smiled.  
"First task, child birth. Now push!"  
She felt ridiculous but did it anyway, and Ryou pulled out the bag. They pretended it was their baby until it was 10:00.  
"*yawn* I'm really tired! Night Ry!"  
"Night Angel!"  
They had both made up names for each other. They dreamt of each other... Explicitly...  
Saturday morning Tenshi found out Ryou was out with his dad for the day. So she went to Malik's house  
"Sooo... Why do you like Ryou?"  
They were talking about trading cards a moment ago... What's with the change of topic?  
"Well... He seems nicer than anyone else... You're nice too Malik, but I think he's special."  
What they didn't know was that Ryou was in the hallway. He came in early, and he was curious...  
"But, do you think you could ever like me?"  
Suddenly she was pinned down onto Malik's bed, with her hands above her head. She blushed as she gazed at those pleading lavender eyes. Suddenly, her heart rate became faster and she blushed deeper. Malik smiled and leaned forward when...  
"Malik! Get off of her!"  
Suddenly she was in Ry's arms. She burid her face in his shirt and recognized his scent. She was confused when she was on the floor. Ryou and Malik were trying to kill eachother. Or so she thought...  
"Mariku? Ba-Bakura?"  
"Your hikari doesn't deserve her! She obviously has Egyptian blood in her veins!" the spiky haired blond yelled as he threw a knife at him.  
Bakura catched the knife and flinged it back as he yelled "My hikari saw her first!"  
Tenshi got angry. She didn't want her two only friends to fight. She got in the middle of their knife throwing. Her left arm got cut deeply by a flying knife.  
Bakura and Marik yelled " NO!"  
There was glowing, and Ryou and Malik were by her side, supporting her to the hospital.  
At the hospital  
Ryou held Tenshi's hand as they waited for Malik to come out of the bathroom so they could go home. They heard a flush and Malik came out.  
"Sooo... We're off then?" he said casually.  
Ryou glared at him and he and Tenshi walked out. Malik ran to his motorcycle.  
"Bye Tenshi! Sorry Ryou!"  
They waved at the retreating figure of Malik.  
/ I'll get her to be mine Ry, just you wait/ Malik viciously thought.  
~Next day at school~  
"Ok Ryou, you're next." Mrs. Tutue said.  
Ryou went up and turned on his iPod. As it played instrumental caramelldansen, he sang to it and danced the embarassing dance. Tenshi giggled when he awkwardly moved his hips and raised his hands above his head. After he sat down, Tenshi went up and did Triple Baka. She pointed at three specific people in class when she said "Baka Baka Baka". Those three are Anzu Mizaki, Hiroto Honda the bully, and Ryuzaki Otogi, the perv. **Sorry if I got Duke's name wrong!**  
After class, Ryou spotted Joey running up to them.  
"Guys guess what! Seto-chan invited you guys at his house for the new movie!" Joey said excitedly jumping up and down.  
"What movie is it?" Ryou asked.  
"ECLIPSE!" Joey yelled.  
"WHAT?" Tenshi yelled.  
Joey mistaked it for happiness and smiled. He ran back to his boyfriend and glomped his back.  
At Seto's mansion... Sorry 'bout all the time skips  
Tenshi was squeezed in between Ryou and Malik. As the movie started, she started getting nervous. She watched this back in her world. There was a lot of making out, romance, and sex refrences. She hated the series, but her friends drag her in anyway. Everytime Bella kissed a guy, Malik or Ryou would face me. She sighed in defeat an pecked both boys on the cheek. They both smirked and blushed.  
/This is harder than I thought, I like both, but who ever said this would be easy?/ she thought.  
AND CUT!  
Me: Remember, review and you recieve a cream puff!  
Ryou: Who said cream puff?  
Me: No one Ryou-kun! REVIEW!


	3. Confused?

Me: Finally got the gut to write another chapter. Whoop dee doo!

Keiichiro: She no owny! Wait, let me try that again…

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 C-H-E-E-S-E!

Tenshi walked into her apartment room and fell onto her bed, exhausted. That night, she had a peculiar dream…

_Tenshi was standing in Ryou's bedroom. Malik was there also._

_Malik: So which of us will you pick Tenshi?_

_Ryou: Me, or that tan freak?_

_Malik: Me? A freak? What about you Mr. Albino? Hmm?_

_They both growled and turned into vicious dogs. They started ripping at each other._

_Tenshi: No…NO…STOP IT GUYS!_

Ryou: Tenshi wake up.

_Tenshi slammed into the tan one, but pushed the albino into a sharp object._

Tenshi: NNNOOOOOOOOO RYOU!

She looked around franticly and saw Ryou look at her with worry etched everywhere on his face.

Tenshi: Let's go to school.

As they walked, Tenshi knew that that was a sign.

_It is you smart little girl. You will try to protect one, but end up hurting him… its happening soon…_

Tenshi couldn't concentrate throughout the whole day. She avoided Malik and Ryou. When she was at her apartment door, she was pulled back.

Ryou: Tenshi, what's wro-?

Tenshi: I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! YOU! YOU KEEP BUGGING ME! THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE FRICKEN DAY YOU FLIPPIN STALKED ME! AT LEAST MALIK DIDN'T BOTHER ME!

After she had said it, she knew she had fulfilled her dreams connectivity. She looked at the staring bystanders. Then she forced herself to look at Ryou's face. His eyes were slightly red, and tears ran down his cheek.

Tenshi: Ryou I—

Ryou: I'm going.

He walked across the hall and slammed his door shut. Tenshi flinched when she heard shattering glass, thuds, and sobbing in his door. She alked into her apartment and stared at the paint peeling until—

Dark Magician: You can win him back you know.

Tenshi: He probably hates me.

DM: I am just here to tell you a dark force is trying to break the chain. Malik is an obstacle you have to ignore, or that will be your demise. Good luck.

_The next day after school…_

Yugi: Yami, where do you think Ryou is? He never misses school!

Atem: Yes this is weird indeed.

Tenshi walked ahead and ran into the apartment building. She knocked on Ryou's door. Six times, seven times, no matter how long she knocked, he didn't answer.

She sighed and left the door.

Ryou didn't show up to school for the next two weeks.

Yugi: I'm getting really worried, something bad might happen!

Joey: Poor guy, maybe he's sick. Give him one last week.

Malik: I am really worried guys, he's my best friend…

Tenshi couldn't take the thoughts in her head._ Suicide, rape, murder, anorexia, malnourishment, all your frickin fault!_

With that last thought, she fainted. Seto brought her home, and she fell into a deep sleep for 3 days…

_Ryou's POV_

Ryou slammed his door shut he glared at his vase, and for no apparent reason at all, he slammed it down and stomped into his room. Bakura's spirit appeared.

Bakura: She's a girl Ryou, that's in her hormones, to yell at everything she sees on her pe-

Ryou: Don't say that!

Bakura sighed and stay dormant in the ring as Ryou spent the rest of his week moping and eating ice cream.

After about two weeks, they heard voices across the hall.

Seto: She fainted Mr.

Dude: Ok, I thought she was dead man, sorry.

Ryou peeked out and saw an unconscious Tenshi in Seto's arms. He placed her on her bed and left.

Ryou closed the door and worry filled his head.

_I'll wait it off, three days tops…_

END!

Me: Why isn't she waking up? What will Ryou do to wake her?

Keiichiro: Find out next time on Dragonball Z.

Me: Umm, this is YuGiOh.

Keiichiro: Oh, well review!


	4. An Idea!

Me: Sorry for the wait, this will remain rated T unless I get requests for lemons! Also Yami Ace and Neko gets a creampuff! So does Greenluvr14, and BunnyLoverLaur1029, and Dick Turpin! That is 3 left!  
Keiichiro: My hikari owns nothing.  
Bakura: Especially the creampuffs...  
10987654321**************-  
Ryou slowly stood up from his messy room. It had been three days since he saw Seto carry Tenshi to her room. He groaned as he rubbed his head. He put on his school uniform and walked out. People stared at him in fear as he walked past. When he entered school, he found out why.  
Yugi: Bakura? Why are you taking over Ryou?  
Ryou: Yugi, it's me!  
Yugi shook his head as he ran away. Ryou looked at them confused and walked to the bathroom. He gasped. He didn't notice that in the past 2 weeks, he had grown taller, hair longer, and due to his lack of brushing his hair, bunny ear-like hair was producing out of his hair. To top it off, his school uniform was open. He closed it up and combed his fingers through his hair. He smoothed it out and walked outside.  
Yugi: Oh, it really was you Ryou, sorry.  
Ryou: it's ok.  
As he progressed through the day, Ryou noticed that he didn't see Tenshi at all. By lunch he was having a nervous breakdown. He walked to his table.  
Malik: Hey.  
Ryou: Mal, where's Tenshi?  
Malik: ...  
Ryou: Malik tell me!  
Malik:...  
Ryou: MALIK!  
He stepped forward and slapped Malik across the face. He slowly turned toward him with sad eyes.  
Malik: Ryou, Tenshi has been in a coma for three days. Seto doesn't trust the doctors in Domino, so he and Joey have been taking care of her. She won't wake up!  
Malik's eyes teared up and he looked away. Ryou simply stared and his mind went blank.  
/Hikari! Hikari! RYOU!/ Bakura yelled in the mindlink. He snarled and took over. For the rest of the day, Bakura thought of how he could help Tenshi.  
Malik: Bakura, I know you're controlling Ry, but please, tell him that me and everyone else are still his friends. He's been gone for so long... We thought he had commited suicide.  
Bakura: I will, thank you Malik, that will mean a lot to him.  
Bakura ran to the apartment and ran up the stairs. He opened Tenshi's room and marched in.  
Bakura: You decide what to do from here Ryou...  
Ryou looked at Tenshi, she looked so fragile, and weak. He tried everything, shouting, apologize, everything. He sighed.  
Ryou: nothing will make you mine, so I might as well.  
He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He backed away and was about to leave when...  
Tenshi: Ryou?  
Ryou turned around and saw Tenshi rub her eyes.  
Ryou: Tenshi you're out of the coma? But how?  
Tenshi: I don't know really. I was drifting away from my mortal concious, when I felt a strong pull to reality I guess.  
Ryou ran and hugged her.  
Tenshi: it's ok Ry, I'm fine.  
the next day  
Malik jumped for joy when he saw Tenshi. He grabbed her in his arms and spun her around.  
Anzu: Get a room you two!  
Malik and Tenshi blushed as Ryou fumed.  
Ryou: Cone on Tenshi. Bye Malik.  
Malik: Bye!  
English was second period. Ryou got bored and ripped out a piece of notebook paper. He scribbled something and handed it to Tenshi.  
~hey, you bored?~  
Tenshi smiled and wrote something else.  
~yeah, at lunch, can we sit by Yugi and co?~  
Ryou grabbed the paper and scanned her message.  
~sure~  
She smiled at him and tucked the paper away.  
at lunch  
Tenshi dragged Ryou and Malik to the table.  
Tenshi: Yugi, what kind of contest can you think of for two people?  
Yugi: Duel Monsters!  
Tenshi: other than children's card games!  
Joey: Talent contest?  
Tenshi: Talent contest it is!  
Ryou: What are you talking about?  
Tenshi: who ever wins this contest is gonna be my boyfriend. And it's between you and Malik.  
Malik and Ryou: WHAT?  
TBC  
Me: technically next chapter is about dramatic romance... Filler or something... IGNORE ME!


	5. Stupid Filler

Me: Violence, romance, drama.  
Keiichiro: the good stuff.  
Marik: she owns nothing.  
Keiichiro: OMFG MARIK!  
glomp  
10987654321 ****************-  
Tenshi picked up the paper her teacher had given her and Ryou. They were excused from the child care project. Wow. She hummed as she made a random sandwich. The doorbell rang and she answered it.  
Ryou: Hey! Can I come in?  
Tenshi: Sure.  
She made Ryou a PBJ sandwich and tossed it to him. She sat across from him.  
Tenshi: So what's up?  
Ryou: Just wanted to talk. Um... Tenshi, about the contest... I don't have that much talent...  
Tenshi: You'll find one! Believe it or not, most people have hidden talents within them just waiting to come out!  
Ryou: Also, I don't like it.  
Tenshi: what?  
Ryou: The idea of you and Malik getting together.  
Tenshi: I like both of you, but I don't want to hurt you guy's feelings so I'm doing this!  
Ryou: I don't know, don't you think it's kinda cheap? You liking two guys and then doing a contest to see who you'll be with?  
Ryou was suddenly on the floor with a bloody nose. Tenshi had punched him!  
Tenshi: I... I didn't...  
She ran further into her room and slammed her door shut.  
Ryou stood and grabbed a tissue. What he said had came out soooo wrong...  
He stood up and knocked once, twice, three times on her door. No answer. He slammed his body against it.  
Ryou: Bakura... Help me...  
Bakura took overand glared at the door. He took out a hair pin and picked at it.  
Bakura: Picky little prick, are you?  
The door opened, and Tenshi was sitting on her bed, a frightened look on her face. Bakura walked over to her.  
Bakura(Ryou's voice): I'm sorry, that came out horribly wrong... Can you forgive me?  
She looked at him.  
Tenshi: Maybe I'll think about it... Just leave...  
Ryou took over and backed out of her room. He sprinted out and locked his door. He ran to his own room, closed it, and plopped down.  
Ryou: What do I do now?  
TBC  
Me: Filler, that's it. Review?

Keiichiro: This story is getting crummy…. But don't worry, it gets better next chapter!


	6. Regrets

Me: happy birthday to me and Ryou! September 2 is my day!

Kei: to top it off, we found out her blood type is AB. Positive...

Me: and that explains everything!

Kei: she has so much in common with Ryou it's scary.

Me: here's a list! They are 100% true! No joke or pun.

1). Born September 2

2). Scar on left arm. I blame dancing with kitchen knives. I was little, ok?

3). The day I got my scar (it won't go away) is the day episode 69 came out. I think.

4). My favorite color is blue! XD

5). I have a British accent.

6). My blood type is AB.

7). I have a yami.

8). I got his clothes. Lol

Me: my rambling has stopped.

Kei: Thank Ra! She owns nothing at all.

Me: Yup, here's a special update!

This Chapter has no words...

Tenshi sobbed with all her might. Ryou thought she was cheap? She gasped as she clutched her hair, pulling it.

"Make it go away..."

/The next day/

Ryou rubbed his head, he hadn't slept at all! Bakura yelled at him throughout the night. The repeated 'Baka! Teme! Brit!' had gotten permenatly implanted into his brain.

"Ryou, there's Tenshi," Malik pointed at the direction the brunette was walking to.

She stood in front of the gang. Tears were in her eyes. In her hand she held a pinkish blue crystal.

"I came here to say goodbye..."

"Where are you going?" Yugi looked at her confused.

"Back to the real world. Goodbye everyone, I enjoyed my time here."

Everybody gaped as she slammed the crystal at her feet, and disappeared.

"Tenshi! Tenshi!" Ryou and Malik yelled as their yamis banged their heads on their spirit room walls.

"What has been done can be reversed..."

Everyone turned to see Dark Magician twirling his wand.

"It's her choice. I'll give her ten days to decide her fate."

And with that, he disappeared.

/In OUR world/

Tenshi gasped as she woke up. Well, her name wasn't Tenshi anymore. It was Keiichiro Uzaki once again. (Surprised anyone?) she stared around her old room and curled up in a ball. It was all a dream...

She stood up to find herself in her Domino High uniform, with her deck in her blue and pink deck holder around her waist.

"It wasn't a dream?" she seemed confused.

Then she broke down crying.

"I-I am going to cherish these gifts... Forever... I shall wear them... Always..."

She had turned 13 again, and her hair was black once again. Her eyes were again it's regular redish brown. (Kei: itsa me Mario!) she ran downstairs to see her parents around the table.

"Kei! You passed out at the circus yesterday and a kind man with purple hair brought you here. Now grab a toast and run along to school." Mom said.

I obeyed and ran out, when a piece of paper slipped from her backpack. She picked it up and read it.

Kei,  
If you ever want to go back to our world, you must do the following.  
1) The talent show says to sing three songs. Join and sing three songs you feel about this situation.  
2) sing the last song as The Escapist by Nightwish. Say this one is with a group that will come on that day. You'll find out.  
3) Wear a long white dress for the first one. Your school uniform for the second. And a long black dress for The Escapist.  
You have ten days Keiichiro.  
~Mahaddo

"The Escapist? Why in a group?"

She walked to the bus stop and waited.

/Time Skip. 8 days later, Talent Show/

I had decided, I wanted to go back. For each song, I had five minutes to dress up. It was my turn next. I wore a shimmering white gown, it's tail trailing behind me...

"Next up is Keiichiro Uzaki! Singing her three songs! First one Message of Regret!"

That song fitted perfectly.

I walked up stage.

Machi hazure no chiisana minato  
Hitori tatazumu shoujo

The memories pounded in her head. She missed them so much...

Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru  
Hisokana ii tsutae

"Negai wo kaita youhishi wo"

"Kobin ni irete"

"Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika"

"Omoi wa minoru deshou"

She wanted to see them. She regreted her choice. She wanted her life their. She hated it here, where people laughed at her eyes and what not.

Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin  
Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI  
Suiheisen no kanata ni  
Shizuka ni kieteku

Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni  
Nandemo shite kureta no ni

Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari  
Kimi wo komarase teta

Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi  
Mou inai kara  
Kono umi ni watashi no omoi  
Todokete morau no

Nagarete iku chiisana negai  
Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO  
Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo  
Subete owatta ato

Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin  
Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI  
Suiheisen no kanata ni  
Shizuka ni kieteku

Nagarete iku chiisana negai  
Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO

"Moshimo umare kawareru naraba..."

She bowed low and had her five minute break. She quickly put on her uniform and drank water.

"Her next song is Agony!"

Another fitting song...

She walked up onto the stage. She took a deep breath and started.

Itsuka mita yume  
Todokanai tsubuyaki dake  
Yoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yuku  
Yagate mihiraku sono hitomi Unmei nara  
Semete Sou, ima dake...

At every word, something in her was telling her it was coming, but what?

Kanawanai to utsumuku Yorukaze ni tada unadare  
Namida Tsukikage Te no hira ni afureteyuku  
Nani ga hoshii no?  
Kuchibiru wa yami ni furuete ita

Deatta ano toki ni mune tsuita egao  
Mamoritakute Zutto kuzuresou na yakusoku wo  
Itami tsubusu hodo ni dakishimeteta

Soba ni ireru dake de  
Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de  
Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni  
Mawari tsuzukete iru omoi ni  
Yasuragi michita owari wa kuru no?  
Kurikaeshita toikake wa ten ni mai  
Ake no sora no Hikari ni kawaru

Subete maboroshi Ukande wa mata kieteku  
Janen kakikesu yubisaki ni karamitsuita mushoku no kusari  
Mogaku hodo kodoku wo andeita

Tachikirareru you ni kibisu kaesu kaze  
Tsumetasugiru ima mo "Kimi ga iru kara dayo" to  
Yami ni ochita kotoba Hanarenai

Iki wo shiteru dake de  
Onaji itami wo kanjiru dake de  
Honno sukoshi shiawase wo tsumiageru ai  
Kizuite shimatta  
Kogoete kata yoseru hitomi ni  
Mamoritai mono Mitsukatta kara  
Tsugi no yoake Te ni shiteta koukai de sabita kakera  
Hikari ni kaeru

She shuffled her feet at the little interlude. She sniffed and listened. She heard arguing backstage.

Fureau dake de sono shiawase wo omotte dake de  
Komiageteku  
Tsuka no ma no sayonara mo Kienu kizuna ni naru to

Soba ni irareru dake de  
Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de  
Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni  
Kizamikomarete ita shirushi ni  
Michibikare mata taoreru toki mo  
Mitsumeatta isshun ga sennen no kioku wo koe  
Hikari ni kawaru

As the end came, she became close to tears and ran out, immediatly putting on her black gown.

"Next is The Escapist!"

Walking out, the crowd was chattering in excitment. She smiled as the music started.

At the long long long music beginning, she saw six figures in black hooded cloaks walk on, carrying stand up torches that were out and empty. They made a semi circle around Kei. Soon the soft creepy music stopped as the rock music came on. The six raised their right hands and duel disks appeared.

They drew a card and activated it. The Seal of Orikalkos came in play, but it was blue instead of green. She gaped and so did the audience as the seal rose around her and lit up the torches, making the dark room glow in an eeri blue light. The rock music stopped.

Who's there knocking at my window?  
The owl and the Dead Boy  
This night whispers my name  
All the dying children.

The six mystery people made a tighter circle and raised their arms.

Virgin snow beneath my feet  
Painting the world in white  
I tread the way  
Gonna lose myself into a tale

Come hell or high water  
My search will go on  
Play boy  
Voyage without an end

A blue circle appeared around her as she sang the chorus.

The nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Can't someone make my heavy heart light?  
Come undone  
Bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Can't someone make my heavy heart light?  
It all starts with a lullaby

Journey homeward bound  
The sound of a dolphin calling  
Tearing off the mask of man  
The tower  
My soul guide

A golden glow engulfed her body and she felt herself being levitated. Soon she was on the ground and people were staring at her open mouthed.

This is who I am  
Escapist  
Paradise Seeker  
Farewell, time to fly  
Out of sight  
Out of time  
Away from our lives

She looked at herself. She was Tenshi again!

The nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze

The nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Can't someone make my heavy heart light?  
Come undone  
Bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Can't someone make my heavy heart light?  
It all starts with a lullaby

As the ending music started, the six mystery people took their hoods off revealing...

"Ryou? Yugi? Malik? Joey? Seto? Rebecca?" Keiichiro yelled as the six rushed forward to hug her.

TBC

Me: What will happen? The world now knows that there is other universes! Gasp!

Kei: Review! And wish RyouxMana4eva a happy birthday!


End file.
